Old Fears
by Elizabeth9993
Summary: Atlantis is infiltrated by the Genii, Elizabeth and Carson end up Kolya's prisoners. Rating may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Its an angsty one and a little rushed appologies for grammatical errors... rating may go up.

I don't own Stargate Atlantis, if I did I'd take much better care of them...

'Dr Weir we've got an incoming wormhole'

She had just returned from a leisurely lunch with her military commander which always put her in a good mood. She and john had spent very little time going over reports, having been distracted by the picnic he'd arranged on the north pier. It was a lovely day, he'd stressed, to coerce her into accompanying him.

Despite the lack of productivity Elizabeth had thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon with John Sheppard after a particularly stressful week, what with Rodney's experiment mishaps, Major Lorne's team coming back under heavy fire and a problem with Atlantis' plumbing it had been hectic to say the least. Running in to Carson on the way back he accompanied her to the control room, happy to wait in her office for their meeting.

'IDC?' she enquired mentally ticking off all off world teams, none were due back today. She groaned inwardly this was going to be trouble whatever it was.

'Not reading any Ma'am' Elizabeth immediately tapped her headset turning to face the open gate.

'This is Dr Elizabeth Weir of the Atlantis expedition please respond' receiving no reply she turned to the gate technician who shook his head offering no explanation.

'Dr Weir... Major Roberts... requesting... IDC'

'Sorry major we couldn't quite catch that? We're not receiving an IDC' static came through the radio 'can we clean this up at all?'

'We're working on it' chuck nodded typing furiously into his laptop.

'...Broken...immediate assistance... pinned down' gun fire crackled over the radio as the shield suddenly dropped, Elizabeth whipped round settling her eyes on the young technician who raised his hands from the control panel briefly.

'It wasn't me ma'am shield collapsed on its own, looks like a signal is being sent through the gate'

'Can we get it back?' before the question had left her lips it seemed superfluous, the gate room suddenly flooded with Genii soldiers as they swept out the gate. Elizabeth didn't stop to count them turning on her heel to the consol in front of her, whilst activating her head set. 'John, we've got Genii soldiers in the city, I'm trying to contain them to the control room' she furiously punched in command codes and the doors leading to the rest of Atlantis shut save one behind her. A battle broke out beneath them as marines desperately tried to fend off their attackers.

'Elizabeth get yourself out of there, I'm heading up there now with Ronon' John's voice in her ear was unnervingly panicked.

The Atlantians sprinted towards the doorway Elizabeth yelling at them to hasten as the Genii closed in; a single shot rang out, tearing Elizabeth from her feet pain exploded in her shoulder, causing her to cry out as she hit the ground.

'Elizabeth!' John yelled in her ear her cry rousing him. 'Elizabeth what's going on?'

A hand reached down pulling her upright again she rose only to be confronted with a grey, Genii uniform, she felt faint and sick with pain wobbling where she stood slightly.

'Dr Weir good to see you again' Elizabeth's blood ran cold as she was half dragged in front of the Genii leader eyes narrowing as she recognised him.

'Kolya.' She spat at him taking no measures to hide the contempt in her voice. He smiled at her reaching to her ear and ripping her ear piece out.

'Colonel Sheppard, I'm sure you remember me, let me lay down a few ground rules, and hostile act against the Genii will result in the loss of Dr Weir's life. If after this our still not feeing co-operative Dr Becket will be the next to go until I run out of Atlantis personal do I make myself clear?' Kolya reached out to push on Elizabeth's wound, eliciting a sharp cry no doubt for John's benefit. Elizabeth could make out the blurry figures of her team captured by the Genii being rounded up in front of the gate, he noticed Carson being pulled away and towards them.

'Crystal' came the terse reply through the headset. _At least she was alive for now_ he thought to himself.

'Good' and with that Kolya dropped the radio and smashed it under his foot. 'Now where were we?' Kolya's eyes snapped back to Elizabeth who met them with a cold glare that she hoped didn't give away how much pain she was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'What do you want Kolya?' she was in no mood for small talk; he leered at her taking in her wounded state.

'We'll get to that, ahh the doctors here good good' acknowledging Carson's arrival, who immediately turned his attention to Elizabeth, specifically her shoulder. She nodded a silent reply to his worried look, he'd want to tend to her as soon as possible she knew but for now it could wait. 'how long do you think she can keep that bullet in there?' Kolya taunted them.

'Not long' came his terse reply 'you've got to let me treat her, the blood loss alone could kill her and I can't remove the bullet here I'll have to operate.'

'Oh I'm sure there's something we can do' he smirked taking a knife out, Elizabeth immediately went to step back only to find herself held in place by two genii. Reaching out Kolya gripped her shoulder, she cried out as Carson winced in sympathy desperately pulling against his own captor.

Kolya sliced through her sleeve revealing her bloody shoulder, a dark contrast against her milky white skin.

'It doesn't look too complicated' he muttered almost to himself before bringing his knife up to the wound, Elizabeth screamed as he poked the knife into her flesh fishing around for the bullet. She pulled furiously against the soldiers who refused to let up tightening their grip on her, she was vaguely aware of Carson shouting at Kolya straining against the guards. Sticking his fingers into the wound he eventually found the bullet and removed it twisting his digits within her to illicit fresh moans from her. He watched her face as it contorted with pain, turning her skin paler, Elizabeth allowed her tears to fall fighting the black spots in her vision.

Eventually he stopped as she slumped against her captors weakened by pain, Carson was released and he rushed to her side applying pressure to the wound as she slid to the floor.

'Okay love, its okay deep breathes for me' he soothed in her ear as Kolya threw a med kit at him.

'Patch her up I need her command codes.' He dismissed moving on to organise his men, Beckett only ogled at him, mouth agape.

'Are ya joking? God only knows what kind of tissue damage you've caused. I can't just whack a plaster on and be done with it!' he was ignored, he went to stand up, he'd give this Kolya a piece of his mind but was stopped by a gentle hand on his. Elizabeth's simple shake of her head was enough to deter him, besides it looked like they were locked in the control tower, not much hope of finding an operating table here.

Pulling out a surgical needle and thread from the kit he turned to his patient.

'I need to close the wound, it'll hurt but I need ya to stay as still as possible lass' she nodded again not trusting herself with words just yet, closing her eyes against the pain as Carson eased her back down on the floor. Kolya studied her face with a twisted pleasure as Carson began stitching her back together agony swept over her delicate features, as she snatched her breath through her teeth. 'all done now.' He soothed again hating himself for putting her through this. He scowled up at the Genii commander. 'I'll need to check her out properly as soon as possible, or you risk all kinds of infection and...' Kolya cut him off.

'Thank you doctor you've been most... useful. Take Weir to her office I have further use for you my dear, put doctor Beckett with the rest' Carson immediately rose to object.

'No you just wait one minute there son, she needs to be under my supervision, I can't have her wondering around in that state.' Kolya raised a hand to silence him.

'That was not a request Dr Beckett, nor was it for you to question.' Kolya nodded to his men whom dealt Carson a dizzying blow that almost knocked him from his feet. Elizabeth cried out in protest but was none the less dragged to her feet and marched towards her own office, trying to turn in their grasp to ascertain Carson's wellbeing.


	3. Chapter 3

'Major Lorne report.'

'Sir we have all non essential civilian personal in accessible areas of the city evacuated to the main land. We're missing 20 civilians in total and 5 soldiers. The rest are on their way here and I've sent a team out to the armoury. What's the situation?' Sheppard nodded impressed that in under an hour they had managed to move the majority of the expedition to safety.

'I don't know much, McKay should be here soon he should be able to pull video. For now we know the Genii somehow gained access to Atlantis and are holding our people hostage in the control room.'

'It's Kolya' Ronan growled.

'Major Sheppard? hello I'm looking for Major Sheppard.'

'McKay, I need a video feed from the gate room.' Dr Rodney McKay came to a stop in front of them hands on hips, and exasperated expression.

'No, hi Rodney, how are you? Or even a please?'

'Sorry Rodney we don't have time for that the Genii have infiltrated Atlantis, they're holding our people in the control room I need to know what's going on.' The annoyance that previously irked him disappeared as he realised the seriousness of the situation, he sat at the nearest terminal and started tapping away furiously.

'We believe Dr Weir may be among those held hostage' Teyla informed him having just returned from escorting the evacuees to the main land.

'Right, pulling up the feed on the plasma now,' Rodney punched in the last few buttons as the plasma crackled into life. 'seeing multiple hostiles, defiantly Genii, no sign of Kolya yet though...'

'Thanks Rodney we can all see. I count 50+ you?' he asked Ronan

'55 but it's probably a company of 60' Ronan nodded in agreement.

'Can you find the part when they first get there should be around 1750 Zulu.' With a few more commands thrown at the computer the feed played backwards stopping at quarter to 6.

John watched as the gate activated, Elizabeth's lips move standing on the balcony, he witnessed the shield fail and the panic that followed as Genii poured through. He saw her turn to the consol desperately trying to shut off the control room from all others, then she ran towards the exit. He heard the shot, then saw her go flying crashing into the floor sitting there too dazed to move. He wanted to yell at her to run to escape he wanted her to be with him now, Sheppard recognised the man that loomed over her insisting she be dragged to her feet. He watched with pride as Elizabeth stared directly into the face of her enemy refusing to show the extent of her pain.

'Jesus' Rodney breathed, looking away from the feed as Kolya began twisting the knife in Elizabeth's shoulder, her screams pierced John stabbing at his heart, he watched her struggle helplessly her agonised moans cutting through Carson's stream of abuse, clenched his jaw he tightened his grip on his P-90.

Ronan growled as Kolya stood a smug look on his face whilst Carson closed Elizabeth's wound.

'I am going to kill that man' John stated, his voice deadpan, Teyla added her hand to his shoulder strength and understanding in her gaze, she would help him.

'You'll have to get in line' Ronan's eyes were hard and black as he narrowed them at the recording of his enemy.

''Not if I get there first' Lorne muttered, as similar sentiment were expressed amongst the Atlantians.

'I've had enough of this,' Sheppard turned away from the plasma addressing Lorne.

'Have the teams come back from the armoury yet?'

'Yes Sir Sergeant Dylan just returned' He nodded looking around him counting their force.

'Right I want everyone geared up and ready to go, I want to wipe that smirk of Kolya's face.'


	4. Chapter 4

Spell checker broke so there may be a few blinders in there somewhere.

Kolya strolled along the bridge leading to his new office as he called it, he had been looking forward to seeing Dr Weir again, and was glad she'd been in the control room when they'd stormed it. He looked forward to breaking the Atlantians leader, they were far too cocky for their own good, Elizabeth Weir needed to be taught a lesson.

'Ah Dr Weir, I see you've made yourself comfortable' she had not moved since the guard deposited her in the chair, her arm throbbed she knew she'd lost a considerable amount of blood before Carson had patched her back together.

'Hospitality's not the Genii's strong point.' She spat at him, making no attempt to hide the contempt in her voice. He smirked at her, oh yes breaking her would be fun.

'I am willing to release every personal I have to major Sheppard's forces, which I'm sure he's amassing at this very moment, despite his warning.'

'And I'm not foolish enough not to realise there'll be a price involved. What warning?' Elizabeth couldn't help thinking that their word spa would be so much easier if her head wasn't spinning and she didn't feel like vomiting.

He ignored her second question smirking again, god she hated it when he did that.

'You give me your command codes, your people go free' Kolya moved from behind her desk to stand in front of her, despite herself Elizabeth stood, the commander was a good foot taller than her and easily 30 pounds heavier.

'And then what? We all say goodbye and go our separate ways? I don't think so Kolya.'

He leant in towards her she tried taking a step back only to be confronted with the wall.

'You do realise there are other methods of retrieving the information I require' he grabbed her chin in his hand, using the other to restrain her healthy arm, he mashed his lips against her silencing her protests and she wiggled against him trying to free herself from his grasp. Kolya only dug his nails in forcing her mouth open wider he delved his tongue into the back of Elizabeth's mouth she whimpered against his mouth. She felt bile rise in her throat catching at the back of her mouth as she desperately tried to dislodge his grip on her. Finally he pulled away allowing her to move her mouth away from his she still bucked against the proximity.

'Get your hands off me Kolya!' She spat at him. Kolya grinned at her then raising his hand smacked her around the face, she grunted at the impact stunned momentarily. He reached up to brush her hair away from her face where he had unsettled it. Kolya stroked across her injured shoulder and down over her breast. She pushed as violently as she could against him, Elizabeth was near panicking now desperate to get him off and away from her. Kolya squeezed her breast then pinched a nipple to illicit a response. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed with shame as she fought away tears of panic. She was alone, bullet wound in the shoulder half the size and weight of her attacker.

'Commander' A call came from the door, Elizabeth had never been so glad to see a Genii soldier. Kolya released her steping back, she glared at his retreating form. 'We were unable to gain access to any of their systems, the control room seems to be under total lockdown.'

'Keep trying, and try to manualy open the doors, I'll have the codes before too long.' The man saluted throwing Dr Weir a dirty look before leaving.

As Kolya turned Elizabeth took a step further away and deeper into her office, with him at the door she knew there was no way she could escape, and even if she did the control room was teeming with Genii she'd have to rely on her reasoning to survive this one.

'I won't tell you Kolya' he smiled amused at her resistance, walking casually towards her. 'you know I won't endanger Atlantis

'Everyone breaks Elizabeth,' he purred her name coming closer still. 'its just a matter of time'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, sorry for the delays guys i've just moved into uni digs so things have been a bit hectic this chapters a short one so i'll post two

As always live for reviews so please please please

N.B.

again i appologise for the spelling

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sheppard was pissed, to say the least. He had spent the past hour pacing furiously refusing to rest while he waited for Rodney to unlock the doors. They had made slow progress with the city going into a total lock down it was not a simply as simply 'overriding it' as Rodney was keen to remind them and they were still a fair distance from the control room.

'How long are we to be waiting Dr Mckay?' Teyla asked her concerned gaze fixed on the back of Johns head. Rodney sighed in frustration; it wasn't like he wasn't trying.

'I have no idea, I'm trying to hack into the city's mainframe, but with everything in lock down it narrows my options. Atlantis has a vast network, deciphering it is going to take me a while, I have to open each door individually.'

'How far are we from the control room?'

'Uh, 7 doors with each door averaging half an hour so that's, 3 ½ hours minimum.' John stopped pacing turning on his heel.

'How close are we to the jumper bay?' Realisation dawned on rodney's face as he furiously tapped into his laptop, pulling up Atlantis' schematics.

'Only three doors away, you can take the jumpers in brilliant, why didn't I think of that?'

'Let's go' Ronan stormed off after john leaving the marines to escort Rodney's equipment. Teyla hung back approaching Rodney.

'I worry about Major Sheppard he seems very vengeful, I fear he will stop at nothing to kill Kolya including risking himself.' Rodney looked taken aback he hadn't really noticed but now Teyla mentioned it John had seemed a little angsty, of course they were all worried for Elizabeth and Carson amongst the other personal trapped within the control room, but john seemed more affected.

'I suppose he's taken it a lot harder because he let Kolya go last time, probably one of his military vengeance things he'll get over it' Rodney's offhanded dismissal didn't satisfy Teyla but she let the matter drop, clearly john hadn't spoken to Rodney maybe she should go straight to the source.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth cried out as she crumpled to the floor, Kolya's blow knocking her down. He was impressed by her strength as a simple diplomat he assumed she would break much quicker and was surprised at her resolve, though it irritated him greatly. He allowed her a moment to catch her breath before he savagely kicked her in the ribs, his steel cap toes bending and cracking the ribs below, causing a breathless cry of pain.

He chuckled circling above her she fought to catch her breath again, he kicked out catching her bullet wound she screamed feeling her stiches rip and the warmth of fresh blood. Elizabeth took a shaky breathe in, she wasn't sure how much longer she would last her arm throbbed constantly, she was bleeding from the head and was fairly sure she or rather Kolya had broken a rib or two.

'I won't tell you' she bit out again, forcing herself into a seated position leaning heavily on the chair. Kolya bent down staring Elizabeth straight in the face, he reached out grabbing a handful of her hair he dragged her to her feet. Elizabeth shot her good arm out in a fruitless attempt to dislodge his grasp, not once had she beaten him but still she defended herself.

Pushing backwards Kolya slammed them against the wall Elizabeth cried out, her face grimacing at the impact. Raising his right fist he walloped her again snapping her neck to the side before she could recover he raised his knee pulling her body down into the blows, before eventually pulling away. Elizabeth moaned and collapsing at his feet again, lacking the energy to support herself.

'So you don't much care for you own health Elizabeth?' again he purred her name and she lay on the floor trying to clear her lungs of blood. 'What about those on your 'expedition'? hmm? Guard'

Two Genii entered the room making their way over to the commander they seized Elizabeth's arms and carried her out of her office and down to where the remaining hostages were.

Carson locked onto Elizabeth the minute she was walked out of her office, good god she looked a mess, blood running down her face, possible broken cheek bone by the look of the swelling being completely supported by the guards either side of her, even her head drooped onto her chest. Only the faint rise and fall of her chest convinced Carson she was alive. The Atlantians gasped at the sight of their leading it broke Carson's heart to see her look so broken.

'Bring him' Kolya pointed at the Scottish doctor who immediately raced over to Elizabeth, assuming his job again would be to patch her up, only to be pulled back.

'Elizabeth?' he called out needing to hear a confirmation that she was in fact alive, she lifted her head staring into the eyes of her Chief Medical Practitioner she looked dazed, completely unfocused and disorientated. Surely there was only so much abuse her body could take before it simply gave up completely.

Kolya dragged Dr Beckett away pushing him to his knees he pulled his pistol holding it to Carson's head. There was silence in the gate room save Dr. Weir's laboured breathing, her eyes still locked with Carson's wide in fear.

'It is very simply Elizabeth, give me your command codes or I kill Dr Beckett, the choice is yours' Elizabeth panicked desperately looking for another option, where was john ready to come in guns blazing and save the day? She'd run out of time.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to my lovely reviews, sorry I'm so terribly unorganised with my posting.

Enjoy and as always review?

* * *

><p>Elizabeth froze, looking into Carson's eyes weakly pulling against her escort towards him.<p>

'It's your choice Dr Weir' Kolya's gaze bore into her 'there are plenty more personal here if Dr Beckett's life isn't of value to you' Elizabeth shot him a cold glare, she knew he was trying to push her buttons, but she wouldn't let him paint her cold and heartless.

Elizabeth felt Carson's eyes on her surveying her injuries, she winced at his concern for her when she was currently putting his life in jeopardy, she ignored him facing Kolya drawing a small breath. 'On the deliverance of all personal off Atlantis without harm.'

Her tormentor grinned releasing his hold on Carson to walking behind Elizabeth he grabbed her hair pulling her neck back sharply she grunted softly still straining against her captors.

'That's no longer an option Doctor, your indecision will cost you the lives of many of your people unfortunately. It always was a mistake to leave a woman in charge' Kolya hissed in ear, the proximity made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

'Then' she hissed out, ignoring his last comment. 'either way you are going to kill us, so why would I tell you?' Kolya circled her again coming to face Elizabeth, he leaned in grasping her chin as his lips brushed her skin, Elizabeth shivered at his proximity, Carson didn't fail to notice the brief look of panic in her eyes.

'Oh not all will die, many will be invaluable' he nipped at her ear, Elizabeth flinched. 'I'm sure the Genii will be able to find a use for one such as yourself.' Elizabeth's blood ran cold, Kolya wanted to take her with him she felt sick her panic rose as his eyes continued to travel over her body. Kolya chuckled 'Tell me or Dr Beckett dies Elizabeth, it's not complicated.'

Elizabeth steeled herself meeting Kolya's gaze, she started to shake her head, Kolya lashed out punching her hard on her wounded arm, Carson winced. She screamed at the brutal impact on her wound. The guards released her she dropped instantly to the floor, lacking the strength to keep herself upright, Kolya took a run at her launching his foot into her gut, Elizabeth's body rocked from the impact, but she was quiet.

* * *

><p>'Right, this needs to be done quickly, we won't have a lot of time, I'm going to lower the jumper into the control room, lower the hatch hopefully without any Genii noticing. Secure the hostages first' Sheppard briefed his men, it had been more of a 'how many marines can you fit in a jumper' situation really, without Mckay complaining too much of course.<p>

John, although not at ease was glad to be doing something he'd spent an hour and a half waiting for Rodney to get him through to the jumper bay, now he could do his job. John sat down lifting the jumper and cloaking, Teyla took the chair next to him, she was still worried by his behaviour Kolya had really gotten to him. John could feel her worried eyes but chose to ignore her, he had to focus.

They descended into the gate room in time for John to see Kolya boot Elizabeth in the stomach. He froze for a second, taking in her crumpled form Elizabeth lay on her side unmoving. John ran to the end of the jumper releasing the door jumped out leaving the rest to follow him. Running for cover John shot wildly at the Genii, Kolya fired back at him as the Atlantians hit the floor crawling away from danger, Carson however went straight for Elizabeth only to be knocked back by Kolya he made for cover.

'Damn you Sheppard' Kolya cursed under his breath watching to control room fill with marines and his own men engaged in the fire fight. He dashed for Elizabeth knowing her life would make a good bartering tool, he pulled her limp for to her feel half carrying half dragging her up the stairs to the control panels. John watched them go hopes raising, she would be no use to him dead, he tried to follow attempting to break cover his arm was skimmed by a bullet he cursed pulling back into his cover, firing at the Genii.

Elizabeth stirred she coughed violently onto the floor blood coating it, she could hear the fire fight meaning John was coming to help her. Kolya was furiously tapping into the control panel, he bent down and picked up Elizabeth, her head span.

'Give me access to the Stargate' he growled in her face removing his gun 'or I'll kill you' Elizabeth was exhausted she couldn't fight anymore, and as he threw her onto the panel she gave up punching in her codes, allowing Kolya to dial out. Before she could catch her breath he grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her down the stairs, fear pooled in her stomach as he approached the Stargate.

'John!' her voice sounded weak even to her but he heard somehow over the din of gunfire he turned to see Elizabeth be dragged towards the gate. The relief that rushed through him at seeing her alive dissolved when he saw who was pulling her. Firing a spray of bullets into the Genii he ran, ignoring the shouts from his team as they furiously lay down covering fire. He had to stop Kolya

Kolya tugged roughly on Elizabeth, he was so close to the gate he just had to avoid being shot on the way through. Suddenly he pulled them out of the shadows racing towards the gate at an unbearable pace for Elizabeth, her feet tangled on a step and she went hurtling to the floor, Kolya felt her go, he turned seeing John reading the shot dived through the gate, followed by a spray of bullets from Sheppard as he raced towards Elizabeth.

'Liz, Elizabeth, Elizabeth!' he breathed turning her unconscious form over he gasped, bruises covered her face, a trickle of blood ran down her face. He could see blood soaking her bandaged arm. 'Carson!' he practically screamed across the room, worried that he couldn't find her pulse.


	8. Chapter 8

Yep i'm guna finish it should only take 2 more chapter poss 1 not sure yet.

* * *

><p>Teyla's concerned gaze followed Sheppard's pacing form for the second time that day, they had been waiting outside the infirmary for news on Elizabeth for three hours now and were all a little more than concerned. They had all watched as Carson had desperately pumped air back into Elizabeth's unmoving form in the gateroom eventually establishing a strong enough pulse to whisk her down to surgery.<p>

John has known it was bad he'd seen enough warfare to assess her situation, it wasn't good. He'd seen her struggling for her breath as the moved her through Atlantis, losing the fight for her life. But he couldn't lose her he refused to accept that as an outcome, in his head he'd started planning a mission to retrieve a sarcophagus, though he knew it to be impossible. What killed him the most was that he wasn't there to protect her that was his job wasn't it as military leader of Atlantis, secure the wellbeing of its citizens? He had failed them and he had failed her for which he couldn't forgive himself.

Finally the door cracked open and Carson's bruised face peaked out from the room. The four turned facing the doctor, John took a deep breath bracing himself for the worst.

'It's okay we've stabilized her' breaking the tension instantly, as sighs of relief swept through them. John however continued to hold Carson's gaze, until he continued. 'she needed surgery on her shoulder to repair some of the tissue damage, the stiches had been completely ripped, and one of her lungs collapsed, the rest though painful is superficial'

Teyla nodded 'have you had that checked?' she montioned to his face where Kolya had hit him, he brushed off her concern with a wave of his hand.

John's head shot up to ask the question he was not sure he wanted to hear the answer to 'The rest?' he barely whispered. Carson sought out Johns gaze as he rattled off Elizabeth's injuries, but he refused to meet his eyes.

'She had a broken cheekbone, dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs and several fractures, some internal bleeding around her kidneys some then heavy bruising and lacerations on her head, most likely due to falls.' Ronan growled and walked off to punch something Teyla quick on his heels.

Rodney looked lost an odd expression on his face as he asked 'Can we see her?' Carson nodded.

'She's unconscious and will be for the next few hours and she's lost a lot of blood but yeah you can go in and see her' John was through the door before Carson had finished speaking. Working his way round to her bed he heard Rodney gasp at the sight of their fearless leader. Her frightfully pale skin only exaggerated her injuries her right cheek bone seemed swollen to at least twice its normal size. She lay unconscious in the bed, John was reassured of her heartbeat from the monitor attached, her arms seemed to have fingertip bruised in multiple places where Kolya and his soldiers had held her. John clenched his fists, and jaw as anger threatened to consume him, and again the guilt built up inside of him.

The two of them sat there for a while seeking comfort in the rise and fall of Elizabeth's chest proving she was alive. Neither of them spoke and shared concerned glances whenever she shifted or moaned slightly in her sleep, eventually John couldn't take it anymore, he stood abruptly and told Rodney he would be back.

Tapping his headset he asked his team to meet him in the Elizabeth's office and sped off to meet them.

When he arrived he immediately regretted his choice of location, spots of Elizabeth's blood were scattered all around the room on the floor, walls and a large patch on one of the sofas. The room smelt of blood and sweat, it nearly made him gag, at his signal his team minus Rodney followed him out onto the bridge.

'I'm going after Kolya' was all he said searching his team mates face for their reaction. Ronan simply nodded, Teyla was a little more reserved weighing up the decision.

'How would you find him?' she asked simply.

'Dial up the last address he went to, follow from there' having already thought this through 'I'll leave Lorne in charge of Atlantis' predicting Teyla's next question, she nodded at him in response.

'Very well'

'Okay gear up we leave in 30' and with that he walked off.

Half an hour later he returned to the gate room, and was met with a surprise not only were his whole team there but in total he counted forty plus bodies all geared up and armed to the teeth. Seeking out Lorne he asked what was going on.

'Other people heard you were going after Kolya, even Becket wanted to come but realised he was needed here more.' John searched the crowd of people seeing many he recognised and others he didn't.

'Lorne I need you to stay here to run Atlantis and Zelenka too, make sure you have enough to defend Atlantis if necessary I'll take the rest.'


End file.
